


Something I Can Never Have

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, Hallucinations, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga bebe para olvidar, pero en vez de olvidar, recuerda, y sus memorias son más dolorosas de lo que imaginaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Can Never Have

**Author's Note:**

> Título basado en la canción homónima de NIN.

Penetró en la oscura habitación, suspirando detrás de la máscara que cada día escondía su identidad de todos los demás para después retirarla con lentitud, acariciando su propio rostro en el proceso, saboreando la humedad que recorría sus mejillas antes de empuñar con su otra mano el objeto que ahora mismo aferraba como si de ellos dependiese su vida, pues su cordura hacía mucho había perecido.  
  
Se observó en el espejo que le daba la bienvenida. Ese era un hombre joven, radiante de poder; sin embargo su rostro lucía increíblemente pálido, y sus ojos enrojecidos, mientras dos senderos descendían por su rostro hasta llegar a la cuenca de sus labios. El sabor era salino, tanto como el de aquella noche; es más, si hacía un esfuerzo podía recordar todas las ocasiones que había probado las lágrimas del otro. Unas habían sido de alegría, como aquella primera noche estando juntos, y otras habían sido las más amargas, las últimas…  
  
    I still recall the taste of your tears.  
    Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears.  
  
  
Se giró molesto, limpiando las lágrimas remanentes de sus orbes de jade antes de retirar de su cuerpo todo adorno, todo rastro de aquella identidad robada. Una vez que había vuelto a ser un simple mortal, un hombre cualquiera, se dirigió a un sillón en el cual se permitió desplomarse. Suspiró profundamente, entrecerrando sus ojos, tratando de escuchar en la profundidad de su mente aquella suave voz, la dulzura de la misma, su franqueza. Por un instante le escuchó, llamándolo por su nombre, riendo de ese modo suyo tan despreocupado.  
  
—Siempre fuiste un soñador…  
  
Su propia voz le sonaba extraña, ajena, pero sobretodo, fría. Sin embargo aquel chico de cabello castaño le miraba con curiosidad, frunciendo su ceño ligeramente, antes de reír nuevamente, elevando sus hombros.  
  
—¿Eso crees?  
  
Su voz otra vez, ese enervante elixir casi divino, ese susurro que lograba aplacar la opresión de su pecho, aligerando todo su ser. Le miró, humedeciendo sus labios al sentir repentinamente seca la boca. “¿me amas aún?” deseaba preguntarlo, deseaba poder decirlo, sin embargo, no podía, era como si algo se hubiese atravesado en su garganta. No deseaba romper la ilusión. No, aún no…  
  
    My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore.  
    Scraping through my head 'till I don't wanna sleep anymore.  
  
  
Apretó los ojos, sintiendo nuevamente las cálidas perlas salinas escapando de sus orbes, avivando las dolorosas heridas. Le podía ver ¿cierto? ¿No era eso lo que más deseaba, tenerlo de nuevo a su lado? Entonces… ¿por qué llorar, por qué el dolor? Podía ser un sueño, una ilusión, un delirio; mas deseaba estar ahí, deseaba verlo y llorar, reír y gritar, besarle, amarlo…  
  
Los deseos humanos eran extraños, por un lado siempre deseaba que este momento llegara, sin embargo al estar ahí no podía evitar lamentarse y desear que todo acabara. ¿Valía la pena ese consuelo cuando después la herida punzaría con mayor intensidad, cuando aquella pena se haría más profunda? No lo sabía y no estaba seguro de desear hacerlo. Le bastaba saber que en ocasiones no deseaba dormir, no deseaba soñar y recordar, soñar que aún podía amar, que aún era humano y dueño de sí mismo.  
  
Finalmente se hizo la luz, y decidió pararse, cansado y resignado. Sus manos envolvieron aquel objeto cuyo contenido ansiaba una parte de él, la misma que deseaba perderse y nunca más regresar. Sus dedos hicieron lo propio abriendo la botella para permitir al carmín brotar hasta llenar una copa dorada. Acarició con sus yemas el borde de la copa, imaginando que eran los labios de aquél, sonriendo con dulzura antes de que la visión del rojo le hiciera fruncir sus labios con cierta acritud. Sangre… eso pensó.  
  
    You make this all go away.  
    You make this all go away.  
    I'm down to just one thing.  
    And I'm starting to scare myself.  
  
  
  
Entrecerró los ojos, abriendo sus labios, mientras besaba el borde de la copa, bebiendo lentamente del vino mientras disfrutaba el aroma del mismo, y aquel sabor entre dulce y amargo, como todo en su vida. La única cosa que parecía haber sido inmensamente dulce, la única cosa que había hecho que su vida valiera la pena, él mismo la había matado, él mismo la había aplastado. Toda su vida había estado temeroso de fallar, de no ser digno, pero él con una sonrisa le había hecho olvidar ese temor.  
  
Siempre había estado ahí ese lado suyo, esa oscuridad inmensa que amenazaba con engullirle de un momento a otro; pero cuando vio esa sonrisa, cuando sintió esos brazos alrededor de él, todo pareció desaparecer. Por un momento dejó de ser el imperfecto para ser solamente un hombre feliz y más tarde, enamorado.  
  
Pero el amor al parecer no era suficiente, ni tampoco lo único, porque ni él había logrado ayudarlo para evitar la caída de la gracia eterna. Poco a poco, día a día había empezado a perder el camino. Sólo la sonrisa de él le bastaba, sólo su presencia la daba alguna sensación de vida, de que pertenecía aún a este mundo y de que no era un monstruo. No tardó en desconocer la imagen que el espejo le regalaba, ni en sentir que su cuerpo no le pertenecía más. Las lagunas en su mente se fueron ampliando hasta que un día, no hubo vuelta atrás. Sin embargo, en toda aquella oscuridad siempre había estado él, siempre le había adorado el otro, se había entregado a él, le había regalado la dulzura del más perfecto placer.  
  
    You make this all go away.  
    You make this all go away.  
    I just want something.  
    I just want something I can never have.  
  
  
—¿Aun me amas?  
  
—Ya sabes que sí…  
  
De nuevo esa voz, suave y dulce, mientras sentía como acariciaban su cuerpo, su rostro y su cabello. Aquellos labios suaves, carnosos sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento, bebiendo de él como si fuese la fuente misma de la vida. Se apartó sonriéndole, paseando sus dedos por el rostro del otro.  
  
—Te deseo…  
  
Silencio. No le contestó, simplemente sonrió asintiendo, regresando a sus brazos, recargando su rostro en el cuello de su amante, su amigo.  
  
—Dime, ¿soy un egoísta por ello? Alguien como yo no te merece…nunca…  
  
    You always were the one to show me how  
    Back then I couldn't do the things that I can do now.  
  
  
Un dedo sobre sus labios le silenció, para después ser reemplazado por un par de labios que depositaban suaves y cálidos besos en los suyos.  
  
—No te merezco…  
  
Murmuró con dolor y rabia entremezclados antes de perderse en la sensación de aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo, moviéndose e instándole a hacer lo mismo. Después de todo ¿no había sido él quien le había enseñado lo que era amar, lo que era tener un cuerpo cerca? Nunca había sabido lo que era la calidez de otra persona. Ni siquiera su hermano le podía dar eso; sin embargo un chico extraño se había ganado su afecto y su atención. Había sido él quien le había enseñado que no era necesario demostrarle a nadie que era digno, es más, le había enseñado que no era necesario ser digno para poder ser amado.  
  
—Si amas a esa persona, ¿no te parece que ya eres suficientemente digno para que te amen también a ti?  
  
No había podido responder, no tenía nada que decir, todo sonaba tan lógico y tan simple cuando el otro lo decía. Era como escuchar la sabiduría misma.  
  
—No soy sabio—, había reído antes de depositar unas suaves palmadas en su espalda. —Me parece que tú eres mucho más sabio y prudente que yo, seamos amigos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Una mano extendida y eso había sido todo, sus destinos habían quedado sellados en ese instante. Primero camaradas, después amigos y confidentes y al final… al final le había amado.  
  
    This thing is slowly taking me apart.  
    Grey would be the color if I had a heart.  
  
  
Eran dolorosos los recuerdos, tanto así que sintió como nuevamente lágrimas amenazaban con hacerse presentes, pero una suave mano lo evitó, limpiando las mismas antes de que pudiesen resbalar por sus mejillas.  
  
—No llores, te ves más hermoso sonriendo…  
  
Un suspiro abandonó sus labios, antes de comenzar a besar con sed y aprehensión a aquel ser, de rodear la estrecha cintura con sus brazos, como si su vida se le fuese en ello.  
  
—Pero no tengo corazón ¿cómo puedo amarte?  
  
—Claro que lo tienes. Murmuró entre besos.  
  
—Sino, ¿qué es esto?  
  
Sintió las cálidas manos acariciando su pecho, deslizándose debajo de la ropa, recorriendo con deliciosa lentitud su torso mientras el latido de su corazón se aceleraba incesantemente, como saludando al otro y a sus caricias indiscretas. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba, cada milímetro de su piel erizándose, su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante aquella sensación tan conocida y casi olvidada.  
  
Las caricias prohibidas, prófugas; el sabor ligeramente salino de la piel del castaño, sus suaves gemidos y el fuerte agarre sobre su espalda. Labios devorando los suyos, la cálida lengua bailando en el interior de su boca. Experimentó el intenso placer de sentirle nuevamente, sus caderas moviéndose al mismo compás mientras el sudor descendía hasta sus ojos, nublando su mirada perdiéndose en la piel y la calidez del otro.  
  
El sabor del otro, la sensación de su persona alrededor de él, y los gemidos que llenaban con sus notas sus oídos. Hasta que finalmente, aferrados el uno al otro, envolviéndose mutuamente, siendo uno, perdiendo los límites para ser incapaces de saber donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro; sus cuerpos explotaron, disfrutando de aquella pequeña muerte, del más puro éxtasis de orgiásticas dimensiones.  
  


* * *

  
Se levantó, abriendo sus ojos con pesadez, un ardor insoportable en los mismos, producto de la velada anterior. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, como un reflejo, presionando con fuerza sus sienes para tratar de aminorar la punzante pena que parecía martillear incesante. Suspiró un momento, dejando caer hacia atrás su cabeza de modo derrotado. La suavidad de la almohada era intrascendente cuando su mente se mostraba tan atormentada y confundida.  
  
Sus manos buscaron agarrarse a algo, y se encontraron con las sábanas de su cama, frías y sucias. Le recriminaban mudamente aquella noche apasionada y loca. Aquel encuentro furtivo con su locura. No había nadie, estaba solo, tan abandonado como había estado desde hacía tantos años. Un gemido lastimoso abandonó sus labios mientras sus nudillos se blanqueaban, sus manos convertidas en puños que golpeaban débilmente las sábanas.  
  
  
    Come on and tell me.  
    You make this all go away.  
    You make this all go away.  
    I'm down to just one thing.  
    And I'm starting to scare myself.  
  
    You make this all go away.  
    You make it all go away.  
    I just want something.  
    I just want something I can never have.  
    I just want something I can never have.  
  
   
—Dime que me amas, dime que aún lo haces…  
  
Rogó en silencio, cubriendo con sus manos su boca mientras presionaba con fuerza sus párpados, cerrándose al mundo porque le aterraba la posible respuesta, pero aun más le aterraba el inclemente silencio que recibiría al no estar Aiolos vivo.


End file.
